


Skate or DIE

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: (but not really), Fluff, M/M, btw this is like so cheesy like its super cheesy with these two im sorry, roller skate date!!!!!, souji is dumb like he's smart but he's dumb as hell we cannot change this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: The idea of going roller skating seemed fun enough for a date night. Souji had confidence that he could handle it easily, how hard could roller skating be?,That confirdence would be his down fall actually





	Skate or DIE

Souji honestly finds himself always surprised by the ideas yosuke can come up with,  
  
A dimly lighted roller rink seemed like a odd place for a date night. If you asked souji, But yosuke really wanted to go on a date to one suggesting it would be a fun and new thing to try together as partners. Plus it didn’t sound too bad,  
  
The place had this sort of nice old school look to it. He could understand the appeal He for sure couldn’t deny that. Though seeing the excitement on yosuke’s face made it hard not to believe their evening will be fun,  
  
“Should we go for the normal skates or blades partner?” Yosuke asked him while fishing out his wallet to pay for the time they’ll spend here and the skates,  
  
“What’s the difference?. I think I could handle either fine”,  
  
His boyfriend rolled his eyes at him laughing lightly, “welp your no help mr cool guy. We’ll just have regular roller skates” Yosuke told the employee as he handed them the right amount of yen,  
  
They simply nodded asking for their shoe sizes before heading off into the back area where they kept the skates, They soon returned to the counter sliding them each their skate’s. “here you go. You two have a good time!” they said as souji and yosuke took them.  
  
Yosuke just grinned to them agreeing that they will,  
  
Souji looked over at the few other people skating out on the rink tonight as he tied up the laces of his skates. Watching them skate around the rink, It seems simple enough, He had the confidence he’ll get the hang of it just fine,  
  
Yosuke finished putting on his roller skates first. Standing up almost losing his balance for a second, “careful don’t want to fall” souji remarked to his boyfriend with playful teasing tone,  
  
“Dude shut up!. I swear you won’t ever let go of the stupid trash can” he huffed frowning only slightly before a smile found its way back onto his lips, “come on! You’re being too slow I wanna go have some fun with you!”  
  
“Okay. okay! I’m done!” Souji laughed as he stood up. his balance was a tad unsteady, He saw his partner smirking at him “careful” yosuke mimicked, “I am careful” souji retorted back smirking,  
  
Yosuke made a doubtful noise before grabbing his hand. “Come on then!, let’s go partner!” he said pulling souji slightly along with him towards the rink,  
  
Souji’s mind panicked for a second as his legs weren’t really sure on what to do once the wheels started rolling. Grabbing onto yosuke’s arm for dear life, “woah! Souji?, You okay?” yosuke asked seeming a tad worried at his reaction,  
  
“I’m fine. It’s just awkward to move on these” souji says cooly. Yeah it’s normal to almost fall the first time, And souji’s damn right determined to have the handle of this before the night ends, Yosuke seemed to have took his word shrugged slightly “alright then”  
  
Yosuke soon let go of his hand once they were at the entrance of the smooth floored rink. “What are you doing?” souji asked leaning against the short wall to keep balance, “I’m thinking we should maybe at least skate around a bit by ourselves?, just to get the hang of skating. So like we don’t pull or trip each other down the whole time”  
  
“Oh that’s smart”  
  
“I know right?”  
  
He watched as his boyfriend took a careful step onto the rink holding onto the wall beside him, once both feet were on the hard floor He shakily pushed himself away from the wall, “Woah!” yosuke yelped almost losing his footing quickly saving himself from the fall,  
  
“You coming?” Yosuke questioned. Looking over to him with a carefree smile, “i’m coming you go get a head start if you’d like”  
  
His boyfriend just shrugged giving a wave saying a simple “alright” before carefully skating off, souji watched him go for a moment before returning his focus onto himself,  
  
Okay. He’s got this it’s clearly not  that hard, Yosuke’s already gotten a good hang of it as he can see. So It won’t be a problem at all for him too,  
  
Souji took a deep breath placing his first foot out onto the smooth floor, The wheels moved the moment they touched the ground, Souji felt that panic return as he gripped tighter onto the short wall,  
  
It’s just a fumble. Yosuke did the same thing he just needs to push his other foot out onto the floor so he could regain his balance right back, yeah. Yeah he’s got this no doubt at all,  
  
Only the second both his feet were on the same ground he had lost all control of his own legs, one moment he was standing up and the next he was mere inches too close from face planting onto the roller rinks floor, Only saving himself by grabbing onto the wall in pure terror,  
  
“Souji! Are you okay?” Yosuke called out to him, skating near to where souji was. Looking a tad worried, “do you need help? You almost broke nose just now partner” He asked holding a hand out to souji,  
  
Souji’s pride told him to deny the helping hand of his boyfriend but his heart reminded him of the care that comes from the offer, Souji reached up taking yosuke’s hand fully allowing his boyfriend to pull him up right, “I’m fine. I’m okay, I just slipped up a bit” he told him, because it was! He just slipped up,  
  
“You sure? Don’t you want any help? I can help you partner” Yosuke said softly rubbed his thumb on the top of souji’s hand, “I mean i think it would be better then going home all bruised up”  
  
“I don’t need help! I just slipped, I’ve got this yosuke” He assured, Souji will get the hang of skating. He’s now too determined at this point to admit defeat, it’s simple enough it really can’t be that hard!,  
  
Souji slowly pulled his hand out of yosuke’s. Reaching over to the wall again. All he has to do is move his feet at the right time, He breathed a sigh and went from the second attempt, Souji was able to go down the rink perfectly a bit before his legs chose to fumble against each other making him fall backwards right onto his back,  
  
“Partner!”  
  
“I’m good!” He yelled to yosuke, Although his back hurt like hell. Yosuke came into view above him, a mixture of worry and disappointment clear on his face, “Uh no your not tough guy, give me your hands now”,  
  
Souji huffed out a sigh pulling himself up enough to reach his boyfriend’s hands, “Okay, Now that your standing. I want you to hold onto my hand we’re going to skate around the rink together” He ordered,  
  
“I told you I could-”.  
  
“Stop that. You clearly can’t and that’s okay y’know?, not being good at something the first time is fine. I was bad at a lot of things the first time I did them” yosuke explained, souji felt a blush of shame well up on his face looking away from his partner,  
  
He was right. And as much as it might hurt souji’s pride, He’s not good at this. At all, He’s awful as hell and might break a leg or arm or his head if he kept trying to do this on his own,  
  
“Okay. okay, Yosuke lead me through this i’m counting on you partner” souji gave him a smile. Which yosuke returned with a small blushed face grinned, “i won’t let you down!”  
  
He chuckled gripping onto youske’s hand. “I can’t promise I won’t drag you down though partner” he added, which yosuke replied with by pulling souji along the rink,  
  
Souji’s heart raced a tad. Legs failing to keep up with yosuke as he pulled him at a slow pace, “calm down” He said squeezing souji’s hand, “Don’t look at your legs look at the rink, don’t think about them at all and let the wheels move you for a bit”  
  
“Alright yeah. Okay” souji mumbled as he looked forward like he was told. Trying to not focus too much on his own legs, allowing them to stedy themselves without his panicked mind making them crash into each other,  
  
“Good now move your dominant leg forward and the other backwards, then repeat it but in the opposite way” yosuke explained, glancing down to his own legs, “watch mine okay?”,  
  
He nodded trying to follow the same movement that yosuke was doing, It was still a little more flailing then smooth skating, “See you’ve got this!” yosuke praised,  
  
“I guess? I don’t think so myself”.  
  
“Butt, I was being reassuring to you I could let you go if I wanted to”.  
  
“You wouldn’t because you love me”.  
  
Yosuke rolled his eyes at him. Picking up their speed, “of course i do you big dork. But doesn’t mean i can’t mess with you!” he sung out, chuckling as souji gripped onto his arm in fear of falling on his ass,  
  
He gave his partner a hard glare. Which held no weight to it really, souji huffed a sigh trying to remain focus on skating and not his wonderful boyfriend,  
  
After their second or third time around the rink. Souji laxed his hold on his partner, their hands were more linked in each other then yosuke holding him up right, glancing over to yosuke. He could see the colored lights of the place on his face lighting up his beautiful smile,  
  
Souji gave a smile. “Hey yosuke” he said to get the other’s attention, yosuke looked over to him quirking a brow, “yeah partner?”  
  
“I love you” he sang out. Leaning closer to his boyfriend’s face slowing their speed a bit, “love you too souji” yosuke hummed moving to meet souji in a kiss,  
  
Except instead of kissing. They fell, fell hard onto the floor, souji’s feet kicked yosuke’s slightly when he leaned in, causing them to both fall on each other, “ow. That really, wasn’t smart” yosuke muttered hissing in pain,  
  
“Not my smoothest move i must admit” souji laughed. His head hurt a lot, he might of headbuted yosuke when they fell,  
  
His boyfriend laughed playfully shoving his shoulder. “You aren’t smooth when it comes to romance man you just gotta live with that like i do” yosuke remarked,  
  
Well. yeah that’s true, Souji’s the guy who said “oh cool” when yosuke confessed his heart out to him, he’s still embarrassed about that if you asked him, “okay. Okay we can make fun of my romance skills later when we’re not on a floor”  
  
Souji carefully stood up off the floor holding a hand out to yosuke. Feeling a swell of pride that he could actually stand on it by himself without falling again, Finally A win for souji tonight!,  
  
Yosuke took it. Giving souji a smile, “looks like you’ve got the hang of skating finally!”,  
  
“Yep!. I knew I could do it”  
  
“Don’t get a big head. You probably can’t race on this rink”  
  
Souji grinned “oh is that a challenge partner?” he asked jokingly. He wasn’t that dumb!, yosuke pushed him again before leaning close to kiss him on the cheek,  
  
“Nope!. our date is not gonna end in you going to a hospital, now come on souji let’s have fun!”  
  
Yosuke grabbed his hand which He gladly took this time. Allowing himself to be pulled along by his boyfriend,  
  
Though he’ll probably be sore and bruised for days after tonight. It’s worth it, for a nice time with the love of his life,

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago but i forgot to post it oops, anyway! have this hopefully cute fic, i wanted to make a cute date fic and i thought "oh roller skating is a fun and cute idea with one or both of them falling on their asses" and that's how we got a fic of souji being overly confident.
> 
> also we love dumbass chad souji rights baby!


End file.
